Songfic EO
by sydneyariel
Summary: SMUT! E/O duh! thats pretty much it, song starstruck by 3OH3- first chapter, please R&R!


**Now I hope this new sonfic comes into your liking I've been thinking about it for a while I'm going to make a bunch of one-shot's if you R&R they'll be more to come :) Woooh Hoo = whistles**

Olivia is defiantly not the kind of person you would be at the beach walking along the board walk that is until Elliot Stabler came along, he changed all that. Elliot was waiting for Olivia at the board walk in Maine and all Elliot could think of was tonight. But then she saw her walking down in her tiny purple bikini.

_**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes **_

_**Makes a man go woooh hoo**_

_**That's the way they all come through like woooh hoo, woooh hoo**_

But not Olivia Benson she had this special poise to her walk and you couldn't control yourself. Her legs drove you crazy they went on for miles and miles at a time, Elliot thought that he wouldn't ever be able to admit he loves her, especially not to those luscious plump lips, and big baby eyes which drove any man nuts. Which was why Elliot had to have her, she walked up to him.

"Hey El" Sorry I'm so late I had to choose the right bathing suit and I'm still not sure I grabbed the right one.

"Baby this hugs your curves like no tomorrow it works for me" He mumbles staring at her chest.

"What?" Olivia asks, handing the waiter a five dollar bill.

_**Low-cut, See through, shirts that make ya woooh hoo, woooh hoo**_

_**That's the way she comes through like woooh hoo, woooh hoo.**_

Olivia thinks to herself, _well this defiantly worked he can't keep his eyes off of me, these new bikini's I bought last minute with Alex sure came in handy._

"So El, do you want to walk to the jewelry store so you can buy me something?" She asks playfully.

"Sure, sounds good… Wait what! You little bitch" He laughs.

They walk down to the shops of Old Orchard Beach and they decide to grab a beer before going shopping they chugged that down pretty quickly.

Then they walked into the Vintage Jewelry Shoppe' and El told Liv to look around and pick out whatever she wanted. She saw him watch her ass as she walked around in her bikini, so she gets an idea. She asks the clerk to hand her a small charm bracelet with tiny shells engraved into it.

She goes to hand it to Elliot and drops it unpurpose to mess with him as she bends down to pick it up, he can feel his member hardening.

_**Cause I just set them up, **_

_**Just set them up**_

_**Just set them up (To knock them down)**_

_**Cause I just set them up**_

_**Just set them up**_

_**Just set them up (to knock them down)**_

Elliot walks over and grabs my ass check.

"Elliot what are you doing?" I gasp.

"I can't control myself anymore your just so damn hot!!! Come here baby" he takes my hand and we run down the board walk to our beach house resort, well not ours Don's but we go up here so much he should just give it to us!

"Elliot!" I squeal as he lifts me up and throws me on the bed. He pulls off my bottoms and kisses up my thigh. Then he slips a finger inside of me I feel my body heat rising.

Elliot twists and turns it inside me and then slips a second finger into my core, I scream out his name in pleasure.

I never knew how sexy my name was until it came out of her mouth he thought to himself.

_**I think I should know how, **_

_**To make love to something innocent,**_

_**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now,**_

"EL!" I scream to dear god, in satisfaction. "El?" I ask panting.

"Yeah baby?" He says still working his magic.

"I think now were officially boyfriend and girlfriend" I moan at his movements.

Then he tells me to mount him, I do now I'm on top my favorite position.

"LIV!" He yells out my name, I wouldn't be surprised if the people on the beach heard that.

"Liv, Olivia, I love you baby" He says taking my lips into his hunger for me, he devours them and I give the same back. __

_**Now l-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**_

_**How do I say, I'm sorry, Cause the word is never gonna come out**_

_**L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce**_

"El, El… Elliot stop" I say pushing him off of me, "I- I just can't say the same back!" Olivia says running out of the room into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, el I'm just not ready to commit yet" I say throwing my jeans on and putting my tank on.

_**Tight Jeans**_

_**Double D's makes ya meat go woooh hoo**_

I dried my hair and sat down on the bed I looked into Elliot's deep blue eyes I couldn't stand the fact who the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I can't even say I love you too, "Elliot I have to go!" She ran out soaked.

_**Iced-out, lit-up, makes the kids go woooh hoo**_

_**All the people on the street know woooh hoo, woooh hoo**_

Elliot ran out into the street and grabbed Olivia by the shoulders, and looked her in her amazing chocolate, almond eyes, "Liv I you leave now we'll never know how to work this out and if you're not ready to say I love you, I'm okay with it, I'm just as fine with it as you are, come on now baby.

They walked back into the hotel room, El sat Liv on the bed and he leaned over her putting his hand on her right hip, they shared a love, passionate kiss. "Make love to me Elliot!" she purred as she slowly seduced him by pushing his shirt up and kissing from his chest down.

"Rawr" Elliot said pushing her back onto the bed sliding her jeans off, and caressing her legs with his fingers ad he slid them upwards on her thigh.

_**Push it baby, push it baby,**_

_**Out of control,**_

_**I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,**_

_**Push it baby, push it baby, **_

_**Out of control,**_

_**The same old dance that you already know,**_

_**Push it baby, push it baby,**_

_**Out of control,**_

_**I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,**_

_**Push it baby, push it baby, **_

_**Out of control,**_

_**The same old dance that you already know.**_

She flipped on her back, Elliot beside her pushing her hair back, "Elliot?" She said standing up.

"Yeah?" he said putting his pants back on.

"I love you." Olivia admitted, walking out the door.

**Okay so I tried, and I hoped you like it no flames please and if you didn't know it's Star struck by 3OH3! If R&R there is more songfic's to come :)**


End file.
